


Hydrophobia or Fear of Shirtless Men

by MyNameIsLost



Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kunimi, Aobajousai, Beaches, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Genderqueer, HQTransWeek2021, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Water, Yahaba has albinism, are a bunch of dorks, it's ok I still love them, kun kun, mad dog has a soft side, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost
Summary: The team decides that it would be a great idea for everyone to go to the beach, which is the worst thing that could've happened to Kunimi Akira
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138550
Kudos: 33





	Hydrophobia or Fear of Shirtless Men

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu trans week: Day 3 beach  
> Featuring Agender Kun Kun, (They/He)

“Akira get your ass down here we're going.” Kunimi’s sister shouted. Kunimi waddled down the stairs, putting on a pissed off face, “I’m not about to drive you out 2 hours for you to go to the gym in sweatpants and a hoodie.” 

“I told you I didn’t want to go.” Kunimi moaned, plopping onto the couch. 

She walked up twisting his ear, “You’re going Akira, do you think I care if you want to.” 

Kunimi pushed her hand away, “Stop it, I have shorts under this, and I told you to stop calling me that.” 

Her sister went from a dark glare into a bright smile, “I don’t know why you don’t like Akira, just get in the car.” 

She started driving off as Kunmi slumped down, pulling out a book showing it into their face, getting very far into it when she suddenly parked. She took the book out of his hands, “Here I made you a bag.” She threw him a bag full of things like towels, sunscreen, floaties and everything else.

“What the hell did you shove in here?” Kunmi complained. 

“Normal beach stuff, plus a 30 ft. inflatable duck, and an air pump. Take off your clothes and go hang out with your friends, I can see them there already,” Kunimi took off his hoodie and, revealing a black rash guard, “I didn’t even know what I expected, anyways I’m out.” 

She drove off like she was in Fast and Furious and racing against Vin Diesel. Kunimi walked over to the bushes, seeing the rest of the team already in the water or on the side. He put the book into their bag, climbing through the bushes, hiding in the rocks as he pulled out one of the 80 towels in the bag, going back to his book.

“Hey Kunimi glad you came!” Oikawa shouted, waving at him. 

Kunimi just hissed throwing the inflatable duck at Kyōtani, “What the hell am I supposed to do?” 

Yahaba grabbed the inflatable, “How did this fit this in your bag?” The white haired boy looked at the size of the bag compared to the yellow blow up. 

Kunimi threw the pump at Kyōtani again, “Stop throwing shit at me!” Mad Dog growled. 

Oikawa got out of the water, squatting down near Kunimi, “You can sit with us on the actual beach rather than the rocks.” The setter smiled, pointing at the beach. 

“Because who wouldn’t want to spend their weekend around a group of shirtless men.” 

“Well to be fair, it’s only 5 shirtless men at the bottom of the beach, the others are out in the water and Yahaba has a wetsuit.” 

Kunimi rolled their eyes, “Fine, but I will murder you if you get me book wet.” The first year waddled down to the beach, sitting next to Yahaba and Kyōtani who were trying to inflate the duck. 

“Seriously how did you fit this into your bag?” Kyōtani watched the boat inflate. 

“My sister showed that into my bag, plus like 900 other things.” Kunimi grabbed the bag and dumped everything that was in there. 

“Women have strange powers I’m convinced.” Hanamaki walked out of the water with Matsukawa coming out behind him. 

“What are you reading?” Matsukawa pondered looking at the book. 

“Yaoi.” Kunimi continued to read his book as the third years smirked. 

“Well personally I like A COMICAL EXPERIMENT OF OF A SCHOLAR WHO CONSIDER HIMSELF A TOPA GUINEA PIG FOR SEX GETS A BONER WHEN BITTEN” Hanamak commented 

Matsukawa smiled at the pink haired boy, “Really that one’s pretty good but I’m a fan of Host Dormitory Housekeeper.” 

Iwaizumi threw a shoe at them, “Can you guys stop talking about smut for 5 minutes?” 

“That hurt Iwa-chan.” Matsukawa complained, “And it’s not smut, it's yaoi.” 

Iwaizumi appeared behind them, physically throwing them into the water, “Nice throw.” Kyōtani complimented. 

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi turned to Kunimi, “So are you actually reading yaoi?” 

“No I’m not reading yaoi,” Kunimi sat up putting the book down, “Here if you’re so interested in it you can read it, I’m done.” He held the book up. 

Yahaba grabbed it, realizing that it was pretty heavy, “You finished that?” Kyōtani questioned snatching the book from the setter.

“Yeah, it’s pretty boring, it’s really boring. It's purely just 700 pages about the evolution of chickens and how they started being mutilated.” 

“If it was boring then why would you read all of it?” Yahaba wondered.

“I started it on the car ride here, might as well give it a chance,” Kunimi started digging through the bag, “How did she shove a 20 ft. duck in here but not a book or manga or something?” 

“I mean you are at a beach Kun Kun you could go and swim.” Oikawa gestured at the large sea behind him.

“I’d rather not.” 

“Didn’t know you were hydrophobic.” Oikawa poked. 

“It’s not the water,” Kunimi rolled their eyes. 

“They probably miss Kindaichi.” Matsukawa along with Hanamaki appeared back on the beach.  
“It took like 10 minutes to swim back, Iwaizumi, we’re not Oikawa you didn’t need to throw us that far.” Hanamaki started to stretch his arms. 

“Hey I heard that!” Oikawa complained, “If you’re wondering where Kindaichi is, he’s been out on the waves with Watari, Yuda, and the others.” 

“I can’t imagine why you wouldn’t be out there when they could be her,” Kyōtani threw the duck into the water. 

“I told you that you could go out if you wanted to.” Yahaba pointed out. 

“I mean if I wasn’t here then we wouldn’t get to see the duck.” 

“Why are you guys interrogating me about not wanting to be in the water? Yahaba and Kyōtani aren’t in there and you guys are only sitting in the front.” Kunimi proclaimed. 

“Yahaba turns into a ketchup when in the sun for 5 minutes, Kyōtani felt bad. And we’ve been waiting for Hanamaki’s sister to bring the rest of the boards, while everyone else is out on the boards that were here.” Oikawa explained, talking 90 miles per hour. 

“Who would’ve thought that Hanamaki isn’t only a skater boy but also a surfer, or incredibly high.” Iwaizumi tried to make a joke. 

“I mean why not all of them.” Hanamaki shrugged. 

“Are you really gonna read that book again?” Kyōtani moaned, “I just spent like 20 minutes inflating a duck which I might as well just call it fuck, because it’s floating away.” Mad Dog pointed at the boat floating away.

“Is someone going to go and get it or are we gonna stand here?” Yahaba asked. 

Everyone stayed silent, until all of their eyes towards Iwaizumi, “Ugh fine.” The ace jumped in, swimming away to get the yellow inflatable.

“That’s hot.” Oikawa whistled. 

“Aren’t his arms sexy?” Matsukawa glared over at Oikawa. 

“Here.” Iwaizumi threw the duck onto the sand. 

Soon after that Watari appeared with Kindaichi, “Back so soon?” Oikawa laid onto the ground. 

Kindaichi had a surfboard in hand, hair down, shirt off, abs out, with very short shorts on, one eye slightly winking, “Hey Kunimi didn’t expect you to come,” Blood started rushing to Kunimi’s face, “The waves were insane, we were only out there for like 30 minutes but still.” 

“Uh yeah, they look pretty nice.” 

Kindaichi sat down next to him, “Did you not bring your board? I thought you’d be the first one out there.” 

“I didn’t want to come, my sister forced me here.” Kunimi shoved the book back into their face.

Oikawa winked over at them, “I didn’t know you could surf, Kun Kun.” 

Kunimi moaned, “We’ve gone a few times.” 

Watari placed his board into the sand, “Well if you want to go then you can take mine, those were some strong waves, they were supposed to be calmer.” 

“I’m fine.” 

Kindaichi laid down, smiling over at Kunimi, “Well we can just lie here, the sun feels nice,” The middle blocker pulled him in, “If you don’t feel comfortable or dysphoric shirtless in front of the others it’s fine.” The onion head put him back down, letting the sun soak in, still leaving one eye open the other out. 

Matsukawa whisted, “My, my Kin don’t you look hot.” 

“Yeah he does.” Kunimi sounded very light, putting on a very slight smile. He stood up, throwing off his sweatpants, showing off a pair of nylon shorts compared to the others polyester pants. They went over to the back of the bushes, grabbing his normal board, “Not the time to lay down, let’s go Dai.” 

Kindaichi put on a gleaming smile, grabbing the board he put in the sand, “Let’s get going,” He pulled in Kunimi, whispering into his ear, “You look good.” 

“Thanks.” 

They jumped into the water, catching the waves, leaving Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kyōtani, and Watari on the duck. 

“I didn’t know that Kun Kun was so good at surfing.” Oikawa smiled at his kohei. 

“And I didn’t know that he felt that bad in a swimsuit in front of us.” Hanamaki leaned over Oikawa. 

“That’s the strange part of dysphoria, maybe he didn’t want us to see him shirtless, or maybe they felt weird because the rest of us aren’t wearing what he is.” Kyōtani pointed out. 

“Oh look how smart you are Mad-Dog.” 

“I see he has a soft spot for Kunimi,” Yahaba glanced over at Watari for backup, “HOW ARE YOU ALREADY ASLEEP?” 

Everybody on the boat chuckled, “I guess the waves wore him out.” Oikawa giggled. 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and threw him into the water, “Maybe you’ll be worn out by it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
